Sick of Everything
by ClumsyFox
Summary: Prince Hitsugaya is sick of his life. He's surrounded by idiots who never leave him alone. Often escaping the castle to get away from it all. One day he collides with a peasant. How will he react? Will he forgive her, kill her, or fall in love with her?
1. Escape

**Me notes:** After I made my first fanfic, I immediately thought of this one. No worries, I'm still going to continue Caught in the Middle. Thanks to those who left me a comment! It was, and still, is pretty obvious that I don't own Bleach.

**Sick of Everything**

Ch. 1: Escape

"Prince! Prince! Come back! You have a meeting with your father!" A fairly young man yelled out. 'If I don't find the Prince then I'm dead. His advisor will kill me. Oh dear, what should I do?!'

The young man ran off to find the prince when the prince was right behind a door to the left of him. "Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots," the prince muttered under his breath. He was concentrating on one of his caretakers he didn't notice two of his guards were behind his back.

"Really Prince? Surrounded by idiots you say," whispered a bald guard in his ear.

"Ikkaku!" the prince growled. "If you turn me in... I'll-"

"Don't worry Prince Hitsugaya," the other guard waved off the matter. "We serve you my prince and only you."

The bald one know as Ikkaku elbowed his friend, "What about his father? Don't we serve him too?"

"If you would have paid attention in the last meeting, you would have remembered that the king ordered our full attention to the prince," the one with the feather looking eyebrows argued with his partner.

"I was sleeping, recovering from the late watch of the price," Ikkaku crossed his arms. "_Somebody _fell asleep way too quickly. And... huh? Yumichika! The prince! Prince Hitsugaya ran away from us!"

"You idiot! How could you just let him get away?!" Yumichika slapped Ikkaku over his shiny head.

"Me?! What the--" Ikkaku couldn't help but cuss at his partner and friend. "You're the one who was facing him! My back was to him!" The two of them ran to find Hitsugaya when he was in fact behind a pillar.

Sigh, 'Like I said, IDIOTS!' He ran off to the stables where they kept the racing horses. The boy was sure to make sure no one was around. All he needed was for another buffoon to find him and stall him.

Quickly and as quietly as he could, he entered the stables and all of the horses greeted him. Every horse was visited and given a little snack so they would keep quiet. He was going to need their help to escape. At the very last of the stables was his favorite horse.

"Are you ready to escape this boring palace, Amaya?" he asked his beloved friend. It neighed in agreement, "Good girl." Prince Toshiro got her all ready and quietly took her outside. Everything was set. Now all he needed was the distraction of the guards.

His older, but sickly, brother Prince Ukitake was at the gates ready to open them to let his step-brother through. Toshiro poked his head into the stables and whispered an apology to the horses. 'This is the only way I can distract them this time.' "BBBOOO!"

The horses got startled and Hitsugaya only had ten seconds before the guards came over to check what was going on.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two... The prince on the horses back was carefully listening to the sound of the clumsy guardsmen. "One!" Amaya the black stallion was already used to this drill and was off and running towards the gates once his master gave the order.

Jushiro Ukitake had the gate barely open, but enough for the Hitsugaya to make his escape. "Prince!"

"The prince!"

"He's leaving the castle!"

Before anybody could do anything about it, Jushiro closed the doors. "Sorry my men, but my little brother would like to have some alone time, if you don't mind. He's a strong boy; he can take care of himself. Besides he has his horse and sword with him. What else could he need?"

"But Prince Ukitake-"

The young prince was too far away for him to hear any more of it. He was out and all he could think of was freedom. 'Freedom at last!" Amaya and he kept running until they reached their favorite spot of rest. It was at a precipice with a single tree looking off into the blue sky and sea.

Once there, Prince Hitsugaya jumped off his horse and took off her saddle. He trusted her not to leave him stranded or go off too far. She too needed her freedom. Amaya went off to the grassy field behind the tree while Toshiro walked around the tree and sat down at the trunk, overlooking the sea.

Sigh, 'Finally, some relaxation time. Asshole Aizen has been exhausting me all week. Then I get stupid puppets following me around watching my every move. Not even privacy to bathe by myself. Meeting with my own father, tutored by dumbass Ichimaru, and trained by dumbass Tosen is so annoying.

'Wouldn't be better if I just ran away from here now? No, first of all, Ukitake would get blamed and everyone in the whole world knows me.' The boy sighed once again let his head hit the tree and closed his eyes.

_Crunch. _

Hitsugaya's eyes flew wide open.

_Crunch, crunch, snap._

"Ahhh!" He looked up right on time to see a branch and a girl heading right towards him.

**More Me Notes:** Hope you liked this one, I thought of it during a history class. I get most of my ideas through history, so thanks to all my history teachers! Sadly, I won't have history for the summer. I do get out tomorrow, June 6! That means more time for me to write! Well, for the month of June. On July I'm going to be in Mexico, so I won't be able to write, don't expect much from me though. Thanks again!


	2. So Sorry

**Me Notes:** Nothing much to say, just that me no own Bleach. Oh, and Thanks for reading. This one is short.

Ch. 2: So Sorry

_Crunch. _

Hitsugaya's eyes flew wide open.

_Crunch, crunch, snap._

"Ahhh!" A girl screamed. He looked up right on time to see a branch and a girl heading right towards him.

_Thud._

"Owww..." the girl rubbed her bottom where she collided with the ground. She then remembered the prince was under her. "Oh, the prin- THE PRINCE!"

Amaya, the prince's horse, looked up from eating to the place where she heard the scream. Nothing was unusual to her so she continued eating.

'Oh no! The prince is out cold! I landed on him and knocked him out!' The girl in tattered clothes panicked and quickly removed the debris on the handsome prince. She hesitated, but she removed most of the rubble on him without touching him. 'I'm going to die! The prince is going to wake up and order my death! What should I do? What should I do?'

"Help! I need to get help! But what if...? I'm so sorry Prince Hitsugaya. Please forgive me," the girl was on the verge of tears. She didn't know, but he was able to hear her. "I'll stay as far away from you so I'll never hurt you, I just- hic... hic..." the serf in a bun held by a white cloth hiccupped from crying.

She stopped crying, but continued hiccupping when she saw his eyelids move. They slightly opened, enough for him to see her face as a blur. "Oh! You're waking up! I'll go get help!" And off she went to find help.

The dark haired girl was long gone when the prince was fully conscious. "Ouch. What the heck happened to me?" It all came back to him and he remembered the voice. "A girl fell on me from the top of the tree? I'm the one who witnessed it yet; even I find it hard to believe." He looked to the left of him and there was the branch and a pile of twigs, leaves, and pieces of bark that landed on him.

Amaya walked up to him and put her face to his, telling him she wanted to go back home. "All right, all right, I'm going. Wait, where were you when this happened?" His horse looked away meaning she wasn't that concerned. "Thanks, you are so kind Amaya. Let's go, the girl has no need to worry."

At the palace, he was ambushed by a worried brother. "Shiro! What happened to your forehead? There's a huge, red bump on it! We need to take you to the doctor!"

"I'm fine, Ukitake, it's just a bump," Toshiro side stepped him. "I'm going to put Amaya back, are the other horses fine? I didn't mean to harm any of them."

The older prince nodded, "One question though, how did you get a bump on your head?"

"Uhh... Something fell on me," Hitsugaya didn't want to explain, but the 'uhh...' was going to make Jushiro suspicious.

"'Uhh...?' That doesn't sound like Shiro-chan," Ukitake grabbed hold of his little brother's wrist and dragged him. "We need to take you to Unohana, something is wrong with you. Guards! Take Amaya back to her stable!"

In doctor's quarters they came across Aizen, Hitsugaya's advisor. "Good afternoon, Prince Hitsugaya, Ukitake. It seems like you were able to escape for the fifth time this week and with the help of your brother. Honestly, Ukitake, I thought you, of all people, would understand your brother's safety is utmost importance here; what with your health and he succeeding the throne."

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Hitsugaya couldn't stand Aizen, and he ridiculing his brother was overboard. "You advise me and me alone! You have no right to advise Ukitake, understood? And even with that I don't have to listen to you."

Aizen had to have the last words, "Two things I will make sure of my prince: that was the last time you escape the walls alone **and** the person who did that to you will be executed." 'After all, I can't let you get hurt to the point where there will be a new heir to the throne…. Once you are King, I'll find a way to get rid of you.'

For some reason the prince wanted to protect the girl from earlier, "No one did this to me! I fell off Amaya!"

"That is the most ridiculous lie you've ever said," Aizen walked away and Hitsugaya knew it was true.

Later that night Hitsugaya wasn't able to sleep. He kept thinking about the girl and he tried to remember how she looked like, but to no avail, he remembered nothing. 'Her voice, I remember it clearly, but how am I going to find her just by that voice? Why should I even worry? I don't even know her. She's just another girl.'

"'I'm so sorry Prince Hitsugaya. Please forgive me,'" Those eight words kept him up all night; playing over and over in his head.

**Me Notes:** Me done, for now. Hmmm... so how old should Hitsugaya be? Hmmm... I remember that there was a prince mentioned in my history book that took throne at age six. He is not six, that's for sure. I really don't know how old... Hopefully around Hinamori's age. Thanks for reading my junk!


	3. Distraction

**Me Notes:** I'm getting busier and busier, thanks to mi Quince Años, grumble and soon I won't be able to update any of my stories. If only dancing was as easy as typing for me, note the penname, _Clumsy_Fox. I was not meant for that, Mom! Sorry, I'm venting my stress don't mind me...Me no own Bleach. Typing is one of the only things that calm me down, this and other HitsuHina fanfics!

Ch.3: Distraction

"'I'm so sorry Prince Hitsugaya. Please forgive me,'" Those eight words kept him up all night; playing over and over in his head.

He was able to get some sleep, but it wasn't a night. Part of him was mad at the girl for haunting him at night; the other half of him was concerned about her. Aizen wanted to hurt her even though it was accidental. Something was up. Aizen was never worried over the prince's health.

There was a knock on Hitsugaya's door early in the morning. "Prince Hitsugaya, it's time for you to learn your lessons for today!" The voice was too familiar. It was same voice every morning and every morning he had to sit in front of a silver haired man that looked way too suspicious. "If you don't get up my prince and get dressed, I'll be forced to come in and dress you myself!" he sing-song the last part.

"Shut up, Gin!" growled Hitsugaya as he got out of bed. "You come in and you're dead! I'll kill you personally."

Hitsugaya heard his creepy tutor laugh.

After two hours of having to listen to Ichimaru ramble on about military tactics, Toshiro pushed his notes aside. "Shut up Gin, you suck at teaching. Three days straight of learning about this is boring me out of my mind."

"Then what would you want to learn about?" Gin tilted his head to the right. "I still have to tutor you for another three hours."

Toshiro still had the girl on his mind and he didn't want to do anything but look for her. "I want to go into the nearest town."

"And what would you learn there?" Ichimaru crossed his arms.

"How the people of my kingdom live," Hitsugaya quickly came up with. "I don't see how nor you or Aizen have not thought about the people. I need to interact with them so I know what their needs are so they will follow and obey me." Hitsugaya had no intention of succeeding the throne after his father, but he played along most of the time. "I'm sure my father would agree to the idea."

It was true. In less than thirty minutes the prince's carriage was ready. "I don't see why we have to go in a carriage if I know how to ride a horse. Whose idea was it to go in this thing? You or Aizen?" Toshiro pulled back the curtains and stared out the window.

Gin smiled, "Jushiro was the one who came up to me and suggested it. It looks like it's going to rain and your brother didn't want you to get sick. Aizen agreed, because this way you can't escape. Now in the carriage, I can teach you without being disturbed and you can concentrate. I can see it in your eyes that you've been distracted all morning. Why don't you tell uncle Ichimaru what's been distracting you?"

"Nothing is bothering me," Hitsugaya didn't even turn to look at him. "Everything that you have been teaching me is boring. Thus the reason I don't feel like learning anything today. That and, you suck at teaching."

His teacher chuckled and looked out into the fields. "Is the distraction a girl? Believe me; I might be able to help you there. I know how it feels to have a girl constantly on the mind. On how to get her out of my mind, I can't help, but to say, just let her in. Don't even fight it. You'll never know how she feels unless you ask her. Never try to predict a woman's actions. It'll get you in trouble or you'll regret for guessing. "

They were quiet for a couple of minutes until Toshiro broke it. "That is not the reason for my distraction, because I am not distracted for the millionth time! What is the name of the town we're going in anyways? How far is it exactly?"

"Planning your escape aren't you?" Gin turned back to him. "Hmmm... I'm pretty sure it's called Durazno. From the castle it's approximately ten miles away. The town's known for its peaches. Thus, the name, Durazno. I think it's the season for peaches. I'm not sure, though... Hmmm, as your teacher I should know everything you might ask. Well, don't ask, I don't know. I wonder if Rangiku would like some...?"

"I said 'exactly,'" Toshiro didn't want an approximation. 'Some lesson,' Hitsugaya moved to the other side of the carriage. He wondered himself while Ichimaru rambled on and on. 'Okay, if my secret spot, some secret, someone's already found it. If my spot is approximately seven to eight miles south then the girl would have only had to run about two to three miles, that is if I am headed towards her town. I'm sure we're heading south I would of made a left by now if I was going to my precipice. How will I get out of this? Oh! I'll ask to go to the bathroom.' "Wait, so who's in charge of Durazno?"

"I know the answer to this question!" Ichimaru straitened up. "The Knight Kira is managing Durazno. That reminds me; he and Aizen are searching for a wife for you. Kira should arrive in two days with possible ladies. I'm going to need to re-teach you manners, now that I think about it. You've become quite spoiled."

"I don't want a wife!" He glared at his teacher. "You can't make me choose a girl who I don't even know. Besides, I have manners; I just choose not to use them around you. There's no point in wasting energy acting polite around you."

An even bigger smile spread across Ichimaru's face, "I'm not sure you get to choose your wife."

**Me Notes:** NO! An arranged marriage?! What is Hitsugaya going to do about that?! Sorry about the above Me Notes, I was venting, and sorry about the town name. I couldn't think of a good name so I called it Peach. Durazno is peach in Spanish... well it is for me. I don't know if they there's a different name for peaches in other Spanish speaking countries. No wait, if anyone knows the difference between Duraznos y Melocotones…. Please tell me! Thanks for reading!


	4. Marriage

**Me Notes:** Wow, chapter 4 already…. Thanks for reading and leaving me reviews! There's nothing much to say, except thanks. Me no own Bleach. Oh! I'm trying to update all of my stories before I leave. Now, if only my siblings would let me work…

Ch. 4: Marriage

"I don't want a wife!" He glared at his teacher. "You can't make me choose a girl who I don't even know. Besides, I have manners; I just choose not to use them around you. There's no point in wasting energy, acting polite around you."

An even bigger smile spread across Ichimaru's face, "I'm not sure you get to choose your wife."

"What?! Why can't I pick my own?!" the prince was outraged. "If damn Aizen picks a girl for me I'll-"

"Oh, so you do want a wife?" now Gin was playing with him. "Relax, I was just joking. Well, part of it was a joke. Aizen and Kira are going around the country and looking for possible wives. From the ones that they choose, you'll choose one or two if you like. If you behave, we might let you pick a girl who you fall in love with."

"I'm too young to fall in love," Hitsugaya was turning pink. "I'm _in love_ with the outdoors and being as far away as possible from you guys. Back to my lessons; are you going to teach or just annoy me for the rest of this trip?"

Ichimaru pretended to think. "Annoying you is quite fun, actually. There you go again, making that face. Honestly, no one, not even the people of your country, will want to see that ugly face of yours all bunched up. That look will be on your face permanently if you don't watch it. Fine, fine, I'll start teaching."

Hitsugaya didn't think Gin knew anything about this town, but he did. "Durazno and some other villages in the south do most of the crops. Fruits are Durazno's main crops. Peaches, grapes, strawberries, watermelon, and some other fruits are grown here.

"There are many dialects in the south, but it is all the same language, ours," Ichimaru pulled out a map. To the east of us is an ocean, but the west of us we have more of our kingdom. The northern and western you go the languages change. I think I've taught you the other five main languages spoken in what you will soon rule."

He did know his stuff, but it wasn't long before Prince Toshiro got bored with it. "Okay, okay. Aren't we going to go out and look around the village? Interact with them. Ask what they want to see improved. I'll get more people to favor me if I talk to them. Before you tell me no, I need to ask. Is there any chance that the people of this town hate the King and those who follow him?"

Gin hesitated to answer, but he told the truth. "No, the people here adore the King. On the other hand, the countries that have been conquered by us aren't too fond of us. They have patriotism for their own country and gods. The kingdoms around ours used to be so weak that they always had civil wars. Those civil wars also affected us, so we decided to shut them up by conquering them and placing them in our own country. They've prospered thanks to us, but now they want to go back into their own. Sorry, for bring back the marriage thing, but it's a must.

"Kira has gone to the northwest in search for a princess or one of high nobility so we can join together under marriage. Aizen has only gone for a short term period, but he's gone west," the teacher tapped his finger on his chin. "Now…. When did he tell me the ladies would be arriving….?" He looked upon the face of an annoyed prince, "Fine, we'll go outside, but only for a while."

Toshiro jumped out of the carriage so hastily he nearly knocked over a dark haired girl whose hair was tied up. He grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from falling, but was unable to save the peaches in her basket. "Oh, I'm sorry, for that. I was excited to get out of that stupid thing I didn't watch where I was going. Let me help you with tha-"

The girl quickly picked up her peaches and handed him three, "It's okay, it was my fault. Sorry, I have to go." She hid her face from him and ran as fast away as she could.

"Wow, what did you do to her?" Gin chuckled as he watched the here run. He looked down at the prince who was still on the ground with three peaches in his hand. "I told you that face of yours would someday scare an innocent bystander. She was pretty too."

Hitsugaya was annoyed with him so he mentioned a name to see what would happen, "Matsumoto."

"Matsumoto!" Gin lost his smile. "I take that back. She was not prettier than my dear Rangiku! Forgive me, my sweet."

"Stop being all dramatic," Toshiro tossed him and the driver a peach. "Besides, aren't you of high nobility? Why would you like someone of the workers? See? How do you like that thrown at you?" '"I'm so sorry Prince Hitsugaya. Please forgive me." That voice? Could it be the same one as…?' He turned around in the direction he saw her run. 'Damnit. I think it was her.'

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' the girl continued running until she reached her home. 'That's what you are Momo. You promised you wouldn't get near him, "I'll stay as far away from you so I'll never hurt you." Well, it wasn't really a promise, but I'm so afraid he'll remember, and order me executed. I said sorry….'

"It sure is quiet here without Izuru," Momo put the peaches on the center of the table. "He doesn't know what has happened yet, because he's been away. Once he gets 

back, I'll tell him everything and he'll help me figure this out." 'He goes to the castle every day, he's bound to hear something about what I did sooner or later. But while he's gone, I'll clean up his place! It's all I can do since he took me in.'

Kira's house was cleaned up in a matter of minutes. There wasn't really much for the girl to do to begin with. Usually, Momo would be outside and help all around the village. Today, she was terrified on going back outside. 'Eh, what if the prince came into town to find me and hang me? Or what if- No. If he finds me again, I'll go quietly. What's one less peasant to him anyways? If it's time for me to go, then I'll go.'

Just then, Momo heard footsteps. 'That can't be Kira; he's not to comeback in a few more days!'

**Me Notes:** There chapter 4. I am done… for now. I think this story has the smallest chapters. I usually write so much more that it annoys my parents. Yes, I know, I need to get a life… but this is my life! I'm really not a people person. Even my parents agree that I have no life. Thanks for reading!


	5. Welcome Home

**Me Notes:** Sorry for taking long on continuing... I was going to continue this right away, but things got in the way and school began. sighs Oh well, I'll try to update every weekend or every other. Me no own Bleach. Hopes ya likes!

Ch. 5: Welcome Home

Kira's house was cleaned up in a matter of minutes. There wasn't really much for the girl to do to begin with. Usually, Momo would be outside and help all around the village. Today, she was terrified on going back outside. 'Eh, what if the prince came into town to find me and hang me? Or what if- No. If he finds me again, I'll go quietly. What's one less peasant to him anyways? If it's time for me to go, then I'll go.'

Just then, Momo heard footsteps. 'That can't be Kira; he's not to comeback in a few more days!'

Panicked, she ran and hid under Kira's bed. Hinamori listened closely and tried to recognize whose footsteps they were. 'I know for sure it's not Kira. It's…it's' "Hanataro! I'm so glad to see you!" Momo jumped out from Kira's bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Eh… hi, Momo, how are you?" Hanataro didn't know why her arms where around him, but he didn't remove them. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Can't I hug a good friend of mine?" She released him.

"But you never hug me, unless…. What happened to you, Momo? Are you okay?" He touched her forehead and his own. "You don't have a temperature… Who, what, when, did you-"

Momo sat on the bed. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine."

He didn't believe her. "No, I know you too well. Something is up and I'm going to find out."

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"What is it?!" Hanataro sat right beside her. "Even if it's a girl _thing_ I can still help." He saw that she wasn't going to speak so he guessed. "Is it a guy problem?"

The brunette tilted her head to right and looked up, "Something like that I guess."

"Awww. You miss Kira."

Momo was about to shake her head no, but realized it was true. 'If Izuru was here, then I could ask him for advice or if he heard the prince mention anything about a poor peasant's death. But most of all I miss hearing him talk about his adventures as a knight. He always had exciting stories to tell, even if some of them where fake.'

"I know that look, you are thinking of Kira!" Hanataro yelled; he was glad that he got something right for the first time.

"Shhhh! Not so loud! Yes, I miss him, now hush!" Momo lightly pushed him. "But that's not my problem. My problem is that I think I'm going to get hanged."

"Why? You haven't done anything. And nobody's accusing you of anything in this town. And why-"

Hanataro was cut off and was told everything.

"And he's right here in town! We need to hide you!" The boy moved quickly around the room looking for hiding spots.

Momo shook her head, "He has no reason to come here. Prince Hitsugaya knows that he's away. I don't think he's the kind of guy who would just barge in like-"

"Hey! I finally found you guys!" Loud, obnoxious, red haired and thick headed Renji appeared. "I knew I should have looked for you guys here first."

"-Renji," Momo finished. What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and since Izuru's not around I figured I'd hang out with you guys," Renji laid himself on Kira's bed with his muddy shoes on. "He get's over protective of you guys. Child molester, I swear he is," he couldn't help but chuckle at his little inside joke. "So what do you say Hanataro, you wanna go pick up ladies? Sorry, Momo you can't join."

"Uh, I still have work to do Sir," Hanataro was as straight as a pin. Even though they have known each other since birth, he couldn't address him casually. 'He was born into nobility and I was born into poverty. Kira worked up to nobility and was born a peasant; so I'm used to being around him, but I just met Abarai a couple of years ago.

Just then Kira's voice was heard along with other quiet footsteps that Momo didn't recognize. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Prince Hitsugaya. Come in, come in."

The two _servants_,as they called themselves, froze in place. "Quick, hide!" Hanataro lifted the bed sheets and Momo slid under. She was only able to see their feet, but could hear everything.

"Why is she hiding?"

"I'll explain it later," Hanataro grabbed a broom and started to sweep. "Pretend Momo was never here."

Renji nodded and strode out of Kira's room. "Good afternoon, Prince Hitsugaya and attended Ichimaru Gin and Kira! Welcome home! You're back so soon! I came to open the doors for Hanataro."

Kira put his jacket in the room like closet, "Why, where did Momo go? She's usually here; this is like a home for her."

'Damnit, what the hell do I say now?' Renji smiled, but it came out like a grimace. "She's out helping one of the elderly. Hinamori locked up the place and went to care for the dear woman."

The blond knight pulled out his jacket again, "Should I go get Unohana to help out?" The prince and his attendant took a seat and listened.

"No, no, she's doing fine. It was a couple days ago and she's recuperating, don't worry," Abarai waved the problem away with his hand. "Momo is an expert with the elderly… and everyone in the village for that matter."

Ikkaku, a guard that rode with the prince and Ichimaru, entered. "Prince Hitsugaya, I am sorry to say, but the only road back to the palace is blocked by a tree. Lightning struck it and the only way back is a long route that could take a day."

Gin stood up, "Gather as many people as you can and move the tree, the prince needs to be back before the end of the day."

Izuru blocked the guard with his arm. "I am sorry, Sir, but I cannot let you do that. Because there is lightning, I do not want to endanger the citizens. It would be safer if you stay the night, there is plenty of room for you all."

Hitsugaya walked over to the window. "Very well, we'll stay until the storm clears off." 'This cannot be a better excuse to not return.' As hard as he tried, he could not wipe the smirk off his face. "I am sorry to impose on you on such short notice, but is there a way to send a message to my father and brother? I am sure Ukitake will worry far more than my father."

"I'm afraid there isn't unless we endanger a life," Kira looked troubled. 'I hope Momo is safe in a house right now….' "The storm shouldn't take that long anyways."

Unfortunately for the Ichimaru, who looked like he was going to die, the storm did not leave. Instead it grew even more. Thunder roared and lightning collided with the ground. Both Yamada and Abarai were concerned for Momo, who was still under the bed.

It was getting late and Kira saw drowsiness in Hitsugaya's eyes. "Prince, you need your rest, why don't you go to sleep in my room. It's the biggest bedroom I have. I'm sorry I don't have any guards to watch over you. I find that I don't need any since I trust my village and there is no danger."

All Hitsugaya could do was nod. Gin led him to the room and closed the door, "I do not like this environment for you there aren't any guards except for Ikkaku."

"I don't want to argue with you Gin, now shut it before I make up some excuse to have you executed," Toshiro stripped himself of the torso and left his undergarments on. "He trusts this village and so will I."

'The prince is right above me!' Momo wanted to run out, but feared what new charges would be brought on her if she reviled herself. 'Not only did I knock out the prince, but I'm also in the room where he will sleep. And he barely has any clothes on! They're mostly all on the floor!'

Gin was talking to himself when Toshiro sent him outside the room. "If you fear my safety then stay out and watch the door from out there. That is my order." He did as he was told, but was not happy.

'No! Now I'm alone with him!'

**Me Notes:** Okay, I cannot go on! I am about to fall asleep on my keyboard. No clue on how late you guys stay up, but once it hits ten, my eyes usually give out. I will try to update sooner. Hope ya liked, I was/am half asleep doing this, so sorry for any confusion. Night-night!


	6. No Other Choice

**Me Notes:** First of all- **Happy Birthday to ****ThexWhitexPhoenix! **I know I posted this early, but I tried to do this for you and everyone who's been pushing me. Thanks 2 u all! Hope you enjoy cuz I ignored my homework for it which is sooo worth it. Me no own Bleach.

Ch. 6: No Other Choice

'No! Now I'm alone with him!'

Momo watched as the prince's feet walk over to blow the candles out and returned to his bed. Each sound of his steps she committed to memorization. Who knew when she would need to listen for his steps again? She had a feeling that she would listen for them again.

The prince got on the bed and moved around to get comfortable. It didn't take him long to find a position to sleep in, but he just couldn't sleep. Thunder roared and lightning struck, illuminating the room. Shadows ran across the room and it scared Hinamori a bit. There was only one shadow that scared her most was her own.

If her shadow appeared on the wall, then Hitsugaya might see it. And if she's found out, it might be the end of her.

After an hour the storm subsided, but rolling could still be heard far off.

All was quiet and the girl was about to fall asleep when she felt a warm hand, "I bet you're freezing." The gentle voice of Toshiro was loud compared to the accustomed silence. His warm touch made her flinch. "No, no, I won't hurt you or do anything to you. I just don't want you to get sick. Just come out of there and get warm."

Like a frightened puppy, Momo recoiled at his touch again and went the opposite direction. She got out, but moved away whenever Prince Hitsugaya got near her. "Can you tell me one thing? Are you a boy or girl?" He placed a spare blanket on top and embraced her. "Ahhh, you're a girl. Your hair bun gave that all away."

Prince Hitsugaya didn't know what overtook him, but he picked her up, took her to his bed, sat her down between his legs, and kissed the top of her head. Ha Ha. You got excited didn't you...? "I could hear you trying to steady your breath. When Gin started to complain, your breath accelerated. Don't worry; I won't let him get you."

He yawned and let her go. "You can sleep on the bed; I'll be on the other side. Once again, I will not hurt or touch you. You can rest assure on that." It wasn't long before Hitsugaya was knocked out. Momo was also tired, but she couldn't rest until she was out of the room.

In a whisper she said, "Thank you for your kindness, but I don't disserve it." With that said, she quietly sneaked out of Kira's room, through the mansion, and into the damp night.

X. X. X.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hanataro opened the door and greeted Hinamori. "Hello Momo, you look tired. How did you get out?"

"First things first, is the prince gone?" Momo leaned in and whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't see what's the problem," Renji's loud voiced shook Hinamori. "Spill it, Momo or else I'll go straight to Prince Hitsugaya and ask him myself. Why are you running from him?" Abarai's eyes suddenly dilated, "Don't tell me you have a price on your head!"

Momo slapped his arm, "No! But I might as well be!"

Renji was getting annoyed, "Then what the heck did you do?!"

Realizing that it wasn't as bad as a capital offence, Momo blushed. "Well, I kinda fell on him." Once she was done explaining to Renji, he let out a loud roar of laughter.

"That's it?! Honestly Momo, I don't think he's out for your head," the knight patted her head where Toshiro kissed her last night and caused her to blush again.

"Who's out for your head?" Came Kira's caring voice. "Is someone threatening you, Momo?"

"No, no, it's just... uh... the kids, I help take care of. We play good guys and bad guy, of course they always make me the bad guy...," The guys were shocked as was as herself that she could come up with such a great lie. "I had to come over here, but one of them wants to play from dawn to dusk with me... so, uh, yeah."

"You know you can take days off whenever you want right?" Izuru looked concerned. "That's the same for you Hanataro. You guys work too much and there's usually nothing for you to clean up since I'm usually not here. Get your rest when you need to, and no offence Momo, but I think you need some rest. You can take a nap on my bed if you wish."

Momo shook her head furiously, "No, I'll just take a quick nap in the room I usually occupy whenever I stay here. Then I'll get right back to work, thank you." She excused herself and slipped into the room. 'Do I really look that bad?' Hinamori walked over the the small mirror in the room and looked at her reflection.

'Oh, gosh, how could I have let myself go out like that?' Her hair was slightly messed up, there were little, dark bags under her eyes, and her clothing were a tad rugged. She couldn't bear to look at herself anymore so she turned around and saw the bed. It looked so inviting that she threw herself onto it. Yawn, 'I... am... soooo... tried...'

X. X. X.

"What is it that is filling your mind, my prince?" Tosen asked as they walked to the training room. "Is there something that is disturbing you? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, shut it," Hitsugaya sighed. "I don't want you to be on my case also. You're the one I can bear most of time. Ichimaru and Aizen are a close last."

Without saying any more, Kaname and Toshiro were able to do weekly exercises and practices in complete silence. The three hours of training were enough to keep Hitsugaya's thoughts about the girl of last night away from him. But after a while those thoughts invaded again. That night was the first night in awhile that he was able to sleep with complete piece of mind. He thought that the girl stayed with him, but it was mostly hope and longing.

'It would have been nice to have her warmth right next to me,' the prince mused as he was walking alongside his trainer. 'No, wait,' Hitsugaya stopped, 'what am I thinking? And besides, I'll never be able to find the girl in Kira's town. It may be small compared to other towns and cities, but it's still pretty large. The chances that I'll find her and Aizen would accept are very slim. Not even my father would accept this decision.' "Well, there's no other choice, but to forget her," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me," Tosen stopped alongside him. "Did you say something?"

"No, I was just talking to myself, it's nothing."

**Me Notes:** Hope it wasn't too small. I need to get to work on others too. T-T I want X-mas break already! Hey, Hitsugaya's b-day in near x-mas! I love b-days if u didn't know; it gives me something to celebrate everyday! Like right now, as you read this, a baby or babies are probably being born! Look at the positive! Cuz I also know that other things happen daily that aren't so happy... Okay, I'm rambling, sorry. I will try to make stories either longer, but that also means longer time periods to wait or shorter stories with shorter waiting periods... if that makes any sense...? I hope so.

Tank woo! --lack of sleep...


	7. Closer to Me

**Me Notes:** Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. I'll make an effort and a goal to do at least something every weekend. Projects and reports are out of the way, but final exams are closing in, but it's not like I ever study anyways. Me no own Bleach. Hope you still like.

Chapter 7: Closer to Me

"Well, there's no other choice, but to forget her," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me," Tosen stopped alongside him. "Did you say something?"

"No, I was just talking to myself, it's nothing." Prince Hitsugaya put his sword back in his sheath and headed towards the door. He looked disheartened as he walked out the door.

The door silently shut and Kaname shook his head. "I'm sorry my prince you cannot trust me in telling me your problems. If I had to guess, I'd say it was a girl."

Toshiro walked through the empty, vast hallways cursing at himself for feeling that way over some mysterious girl. 'That's two now that I let myself care for. Unless it's the same one, but- No, I really doubt it. I just, it's just. Uhggg!!!!!! I shouldn't even behave like that. I have all this responsibility that I'm sick of it. Sick of everything! I'm sick of Aizen, Ichimaru, Father, guards, these walls, these rules, and arranged marriages! And most of all, I'm annoyed of myself!"

He was about to reach for the knob of his room when he heard Aizen's laughter. All the anger that was mounting inside him exploded. In blind fury, the prince drew out his sword and had it at Sosuke's exposed neck. "I am not in the mood. Say one thing to tick me off and I won't hold back."

"I just came to deliver a message, Prince Hitsugaya. In three days you will meet your first candidate for a wife," the advisor smirked. "I suggest you get rid of your anger because your father will not allow you to get out of this so easily. You will get married to a princess and not some fantasy girl."

Murder flashed through Hitsugaya's eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "HowDidYouKnow?" he growled.

Aizen stepped away from the blade. "We're not blind, little Shiro. We know what goes on in your life. It's our job."

X. X. X.

"Momo! I finally found you!" Knight Kira looked terribly happy and excited. "There's an opening for you! I found you a better job, one that will pay you even if you're a woman!"

Even though she wasn't looking for a job, Momo felt as excited and happy as Kira. She always enjoyed seeing her friends happy that it always may her feel the same way. "That's great Izuru, but I like working at your house. I don't need to be paid, everyone here is so kind and gentle it's all I need. Why do you want me to leave?"

The question came out sad and worried that Kira couldn't do anything else but embrace her. "No, no, I don't want you to leave, but I do want you closer to me. I'll be working more often at the palace and I want you to be there with me. You can come back home with me every night and you'll get money that you can use on whatever you need. And… and if you get promoted into higher class jobs, then it might… it might, we might, we could…"

"Get married?" Hinamori looked up at him.

He smile and gently cupped her face. "Yeah. It's the only way. Unless the prince or king changes your social class, we can't be together."

Hinamori couldn't breathe. 'Get married to Kira?! Really! I always dreamed of marrying him when I was little, but… why do I have this pain in my chest? Is it because I'm overjoyed or…? Prince Hitsugaya! But… no. No, no, the prince has no feelings for you, he doesn't even know it was you those two times. And if he did find out….'

"Hinamori? Momo, are you alright?" Izuru was close to her face that all she could do was blush.

She smiled shyly and nodded, "I'll try. I'll try really hard as to not put shame on you."

"Oh, Momo, nothing you can do will be shameful to me," Kira got even closer. "Ever since we were little, I've always known I loved you. You and you alone are the only things I ever see or think about. I love you." He kissed her forehead and backed away even happier than before. "I'll get you that job and we'll be closer, I promise." With that said he left. He felt like he was on cloud nine, floating to his own heaven. 'She didn't exactly say yes, but its close enough!'

'He didn't purpose yet, but it's close enough. I hope I can love him with all my heart.' Momo walked to the little house she shared with other orphans in a daze. It wasn't until she was in her room that she began to cry. She had so many mixed emotions that it was hard to recognize every one of them. "What am I going to do?" she said in between sobs. "I-I think I-I-I'm in love with prince Hitsugaya. But I love Kira to death. How do I know, who can I tell? What am I going to do?"

X

The prince was in his room with his back pressed against the double doors. He had no strength left and slowly slid down to the floor. "How did this happen? Why am I protecting some girl I don't even know? Could it be that-?" Toshiro couldn't even say it out loud. 'There is nothing I know about either of them. For all I know the one who fell on me could have been a small boy. That's all I have to do, I have to forget about them. I'll concentrate on what my father wants me to be, I'll—.'

"Who am I kidding?" Hitsugaya whispered. "I might— I might be in love with one of the girls. I can't seem to forget about either of them. How do I know, who in the world can I tell? What should I do?"

**Me Notes:** Yay! I'm done! Sorry again, but this time, sorry if this chapter sound kinda cheesy, I've been reading romances for a whole month and maybe it's starting to affect me. I'll work on other stories too! Thanks to everyone who kept pushing me! Love u all!


End file.
